particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Education in Aloria
The education system in the Democratic Republic of Aloria is composed of elementary education, lower secondary education, upper secondary education, and tertiary or college education. The original system was first adopted from the Elementary and Secondary Curriculum Proposal of 2694Full copy of the Elementary and Secondary Curriculum Proposal of 2694 and the Elementary and Secondary Level System Act of 2694Full copy of the Elementary and Secondary Level System Act of 2694, which was initiated by Jess Paul, then Minister of Education and Culture. As such, many have called Jess Paul the "Father of Modern Alorian Education". On July 2733, the National Congress of Aloria approved the Secondary Education Mathematics Act of 2732Full copy of the Secondary Education Mathematics Act of 2732. This served as an amendment to the Elementary and Secondary Curriculum Proposal of 2694 by specifying topics that should be tackled on in Mathematics for secondary education. With the increase of the age limit of compulsory education to 18 years old, a revision of the system was initiated by Arnel Tarmando, who was the Minister of Education and Culture at the time. Under the new system, the number of years for secondary education had been increased from the original four (4) years to six (6) years. Furthermore, secondary education had now been divided into lower secondary education and upper secondary education, both of which cover three years each. The new system was approved in Parliament in October 2927 through the Revised Elementary and Secondary Level System Act of 2927 Full copy of the Revised Elementary and Secondary Level System Act of 2927 and the Revised Elementary and Secondary Curriculum Act of 2927Full copy of the Revised Elementary and Secondary Curriculum Act of 2927. Elementary Education Grade Level System Aloria follows a six-grade elementary education system that pupils must accomplish in order to be promoted to secondary education, except if he/she has been accelerated. The ministry has also given a suggested age (see below) to take up every grade, in order to promote the normal development of the pupil. #Grade I (6-7 years old) #Grade II (7-8 years old) #Grade III (8-9 years old) #Grade IV (9-10 years old) #Grade V (10-11 years old) #Grade VI (11-12 years old) Acceleration and Retention A student may be accelerated to a grade level at a younger age after he/she manages to accomplish a series of test proving his/her capability to take on the desired level. A student may be retained to a grade level if he/she has below average grades and is deemed as not competent enough to take on the next grade level. Academic Subjects Elementary education consists of seven (7) academic subjects: Mathematics, Science and Health, English, Alorian, Civics and Culture, Physical Education, Arts, & Music (PEAM), and Values Education or Religious Education. Kurmali may also be added to the curriculum, particularly in areas where Kurmali is prevalent. Secondary Education Year Level System Aloria follows a six-year secondary education system that students must accomplish in order to be promoted to tertiary education, except if he/she has been accelerated. The ministry has also given a suggested age (see below) to take up every grade, in order to promote the normal development of the pupil. #Year I (12-13 years old) #Year II (13-14 years old) #Year III (14-15 years old) #Year IV (15-16 years old) Acceleration and Retention A student may be accelerated to a year level at a younger age after he/she manages to accomplish a series of test proving his/her capability to take on the desired level. A student may be retained to a grade level if he/she has below average grades and is deemed as not competent enough to take on the next year level. Academic Subjects Secondary education consists of eight (8) academic subjects: Mathematics, Science, English, Alorian, Social Studies, Physical Education, Arts, and Music (PEAM), Values Education or Religious Education, Home Economics or Technical Arts. Kurmali may also be added to the curriculum, particularly in areas where Kurmali is prevalent. Additionally, the ministry has also specified the topics that must be tackled in Mathematics, Science, English, and Social Studies at specific year levels. #Mathematics ##First Year - Basic Algebra ##Second Year - Advanced Algebra ##Third Year - Geometry and Basic Accounting ##Fourth Year - Basic Statistics and Trigonometry #Science ##First Year - General Science ##Second Year - Biology and Health Science ##Third Year - Chemistry ##Fourth Year - Physics and Astronomy #English ##First Year - Alorian Literature ##Second Year - Artanian Literature ##Third Year - Terran Literature ##Fourth Year - Professional Speaking and Communication #Social Studies ##First Year - History and Culture of Aloria ##Second Year - History of Terra ##Third Year - Basic Psychology and Sociology ##Fourth Year - Economics Schools also have the option to add another academic subject or to replace an academic subject with a related one provided that it is approved by the provincial Ministry of Education and Culture. References Category:Aloria